


Affairs Of The Heart

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Giftfic [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami had the perfect one night stand, then the guy ran out on him. It's years later when he meets the guy he hasn't been able to get off his mind and let's just say...it's a hell of a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefinder/gifts).



> A gift fic for finderlov on ff.net, who gave me a prompt to work with and although this isn’t a cookie cutter cut out of what she asked for, I hope she likes it :) To all my readers enjoy and I gladly welcome constructive criticism!
> 
> Also, the Akihito/Oc is very minor per the request.
> 
> Ps-If I missed any additional tags let me know, please and thanks :)

The club was alive. Sion was always a hub of activity, a hip strip and as long as people behaved within reason of intoxication, they were welcomed. Asami hired the best bouncers, technicians and security around, after all.

It was a Friday night, TGIF, and the crowd was of the younger variety. There were college students, University teachers and the offsprings of the rich and famous.

The music was pumping and bodies were humping. Nobody cared who anybody was when the beat rocked them like an inferno, encouraging them to step, rock or vacate the dance floor.

This was the atmosphere Asami liked. This was when he felt most pleased touring his own establishment.

Makeups were smeared from sweat and pristinely pressed shirts were rumpled from movements, so Asami twisted through the crowd, smiling at the girls and women who recognized him. They flirted; he gave them a cursory glance before moving on. His destination was the bar, and it’s not like he couldn’t get his drinks delivered to his office, or attack his own minibar, but where was the fun in that?

Occasionally, Asami wanted to feel the vibe, buy the hype his own club was selling. If he wanted to understand the people, he had to put himself in their shoes.

Even Kirishima, on his half hour break, stood stock still in a corner while a pretty little thing had her hands all over him. Her head lolled like she was drunk and Asami grinned. He weaved across the dance floor as crowds of people gyrated to Wake Me Up by Avicii and Find You by Zedd. Not really his cup of tea, but it gets the party going and the liquor and money flowing. As the base pumped an undercurrent of electric buzz filled the air. Before Asami even realized what had happened, he found himself spooning a gyrating blond who backed into him from behind, then he kept shaking his hips and moving to the beat and while Asami doesn’t normally dignify his rowdy crowd with such close proximity, there was something magnetic about the hot, young guy fingering his hips while he dipped his head in a sexy little roll before circling his neck to rest on Asami’s shoulder.

Asami went with the flow. He uttered not a word as he pulled the youth flush against him, forcing him to slow his movements so they could rock into each other. He held those smaller hips, looking down at the flushed skin, hot to the touch as puffs of warm breath left those smaller lips.

Cupid must have shot him, or the kid’s pheromones were strong, because Asami found himself getting hard, focus riveted on the hot blond in the blue skinny jeans and silk shirt in his arms, obviously just as interested as him.

Against his better judgment, Asami stared them towards the back office, the quickest way to get up to his floor from the side elevator. He held the guy’s wrist and pulled him away and there was just a token show of resistance. He liked that, not too easy but easy enough. It wasn’t until the music was drowned out by the closed elevator doors that Asami really looked at the blond under the single fluorescent light shining from the top of the elevator. His eyes appeared to be a nice shade of hazel, his lips plump and pink from his top incisor and molar bit into his bottom lip.

“Nervous?” Asami asked.

The kid shook his head. “No.”

Asami wasn’t entirely convinced. “You can always go back down if you change your mind.”

Asami hoped he wouldn’t. He hadn’t done anything sexual in months and the fact that this kid could pull him in so easy…? He really wanted to end the night with a bang.

The kid shook his head again, blond bangs falling into his eyes. He wasn’t 100% confident, but it was the right mixture of bashfulness and determination to keep Asami interested.

He was very hard to please.

The kid walked over and planted one on him right then and there, his smaller hands pulling on opposite belt loops around Asami’s hips while Asami plundered his mouth, tasting the liquor on his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled him tight against him, making sure he could feel how hard he was under his pants for him.

“You sure you want this?” Asami asked, even while his hands palmed over the kid’s crotch.

“Yes,” was the breathy reply and Asami backed him into the other side of the elevator, kneeing his legs apart for better access, making sure to shove his hands down the close fitting fabric this time. The kid moaned loudly before shuddering.

The elevator dinged.

“This way,” Asami instructed, holding tight to the kid’s arm. The kid…”What’s your name?”  
At this there was clear indecision on the other’s face, then, “Yuu.”

Asami chuckled. “I’m Asami.”

Yuu ducked his head, smiling bashfully. “I know.”

Of course. Nobody came to Sion without knowing the owner’s name. Asami smiled before they entered his office.

“Nice,” Yuu commented after he looked around and Asami felt oddly pleased. His office was spacious, with a high back leather chair around his desk and a matching couch to the right. The carpet was persian and the minibar lined one wall. There was even a small fireplace to one corner, circumferenced by a strip of the same polished wood that made up his desk and he invited the blond to the couch after they both removed their shoes at the door.

“Take a seat.” Asami went over to the minibar, pouring a scotch on the rocks for himself and coke for Yuu, who pouted cutely when he saw Asami was holding out on him.

“Soft drinks? Why can’t I have a smirnoff at least?”

Asami smirked. “So you won’t be any more inhibited to feel what I’m going to do to you.”

The color rose in Yuu’s cheeks even brighter, his hazel eyes wide and somehow, Asami couldn’t hold it in. Taking back the drinks and ditching both it and the scotch after only a sip, Asami leaned in, taking Yuu’s lips hostage with his own and leaning forward until they were both horizontal with him on top. The air was charge with sexual synergy while Asami tongue fucked Yuu’s mouth and they rubbed up against each other, their bodies fitting in a way like the perfect puzzle pieces. He blanketed him with his larger body before lowering Yuu’s zipper and pulling his hard, heated flesh into his palm. The kid broke the kiss, threw his head back and moaned wantonly and it urged Asami to pump faster, like some invisible magnetic force wanting every bit of Yuu he could get. He kissed Yuu’s throat, sucking where the vein beat an unsteady rhythm under his skin and it pleased Asami how the body underneath him shuddered violently before ropes of come shot out to coat toned abs and his fingers.

Yuu fell back on the couch, a satisfied smile on his cute face.

“That was quick,” Yuu chuckled.

Asami smirked. “We’re just getting started.”

Yuu smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes and Asami licked up every drop of cum while slowly removing Yuu’s clothes, who was hard by the time his ankles were free from the fabric. His rock hard cock laid curved against his toned abs, with downy blond hair scattered across his pelvis and his balls hanging there, begging to be played with. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Yuu moaned and Asami stood, pulled down his zipper and freed his erection. Without prompt Yuu shot up from the couch and it was in his mouth as he sucked it down as hard and fast as he could, sending shots of charged energy through Asami’s body. Asami dug his feet into the carpet and fucked Yuu’s face until he felt close to coming, then he gently pulled back, loving the string of saliva stretching between the head of dick and Yuu’s lips. He kissed the taste of himself right out of that sinfully hot mouth.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Asami panted, kissing down Yuu’s neck until he was sucking on those pert nipples harshly.

“Oh fuck,” Yuu moaned, both hands gripping the back of the couch until his knuckles turned white. Asami slid his bigger hands up, covering Yuu’s with his and pinning them there to limit movement. Then, he rutted against him, canting his hips and rubbing both their hard ons together or shoving the head into the juncture above Yuu’s balls. The blanket of lust was like a fog thicker than pea soup and Asami drank in every moan and every salacious look on Yuu’s face; how much he wanted to get fucked.

“Harder,” Yuu gasped and Asami brought a hand down and started fisting both their cocks together. He almost came right then and there, their naked bodies fever hot and writhing against each other.

“Tell me to fuck you,” Asami gasped uncontrollable. His vision was starting to blur and his body tightened almost impossibly.

Yuu shook like a train wreck under him. “Fuck me, please,” he whimpered piteously.

“Say it,” Asami growled, fisting their dicks even harder, the delicious friction amping up his need for sky splitting release. Yuu was a deep shade of red under him, a fucking mess of sexual energy.

Yuu arched under him, his eyes screwed shut and his legs thrown wide. “Fuck me. Oh God, fuck me right now!”

Yuu was seizing under him, his body went stiff and his eyes rolled back in his head. Asami chased the feeling and his own body locked like a deadbolt, then they both groaned and moaned and panted, sucking in each other’s air while they came across their stomachs, rope of sticky cum the evidence of their pleasure.

Yuu released a choked breath before falling boneless on the couch. Asami did the same and he laid half on top of the smaller body so as not to crush him. It was good, damn good.

“Damn...” Yuu moaned, bringing both hands up to cover his eyes before sighing explosively. “That was amazing.” Yuu peaked under his lashes at him then. “And you haven’t even gotten inside me yet.”

Asami grinned, feeling the sticky cum squishing between their bellies. “I save the best for last.” He ran a hand softly down Yuu’s side, loving the way he shivered at his touch and the grin on that pixie-like face.

“I bet.” Yuu looked down at his semi-flaccid cock before looking back at him coyly. “Impressive.”

Asami wasn’t one to boast, but he felt oddly pleased. “Thank you. Now, let’s go clean up and I’ll show you exactly what I want to use this massive thing to do to you. Shall we?”

Asami offered Yuu a hand, pulled him from the couch and they kissed the entire walk to the bathroom, hands all over each other and their unique taste on each other’s tongue.

It went on the entire night. When they weren’t fucking on the couch, or the floor, or in the bathroom, Asami was blowing the kid by the fireplace, or letting the kid blow him by his desk. It marveled Asami how shoving his dick repeatedly into Yuu’s ass could feel so exotic and all encompassing, to the point he didn’t want it to stop. Even when Yuu was begging him for a reprieve, some rest, and food. He fucked him while he ate. They both came so many times even Asami was too tired in the end. They fell asleep on a futon Asami had tucked away in his closet, body locked tight against each other and the promise of more in the air.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Morning came quickly and suddenly, and when the first slivers of consciousness fell upon Asami, he was a little surprised he wasn’t in his bed and he wasn’t alone. There was a warm body spooned next to his and he peaked an eye open to see who it was. The night activities and feelings came back in a whirlwind of memory. It was so uncontrollable he found himself immediately hard and wanting from the sight of Yuu just lying there, his toned body lax and his face like an angel’s with dirty blond hair spilling into his eyes. His legs went on for miles and his hips jutted at a sexy angle while he laid on his side, one hand pillowed under his head. Normally, he’d be inviting his company to the door, but he reached a hand out tentatively, so tempted to touch he didn’t hold back. Yuu exhaled softly, shifting minutely as he ran his hands over supple skin, down Yuu’s side to fan his bigger hand over his exposed hip. The skin was warm to the touch and Asami brought his hand around to splay his fingers over toned abs, feeling the muscles flutter under his thumb. Yuu hadn’t awoken, but he was getting there and when Asami’s hand trailed lower, he could tell he was getting hard too. He closed his hand around the warm flesh and started stroking slow but firm.

“Mmmm,” Yuu moaned with his eyes still closed. Asami pumped faster, watching Yuu with overwhelming intent. Obviously he was awake, but he didn’t want to open those hazel eyes of his.

Asami smirked when Yuu widened his legs so he could fuck his hand better. He nibbled on an earlobe, causing Yuu to arch his back and moan loudly. “Beautiful.”

Yuu’s moans of pleasure grew in intensity and Asami left the pumping to shove two fingers in the tight hole easily, still open from all the activities last night and Yuu started pleading piteously. Asami felt like a veil of haze had settled over him, like he was being controlled by the lust and he guided his rock hard cock into Yuu’s body, alternating between fast and slow thrusts while he jacked him off again. It didn’t take long for Yuu’s cries to reach fever pitch, his body stiffening and his ass clenching deliciously around him as he came. Asami came a moment later.

They both collapsed, panting. The air was heavy with stale sex and sweat.

“Jesus,” Yuu gasped. “That was incredible.” He stretched like a cat, finally opening his eyes to gaze up at Asami with a satiated look on his younger face. “Morning.”

Asami grinned. “Morning.” Then he pulled Yuu into a heated kiss, who wrapped both hands around his neck and held tight. When Asami was able to break away from the intoxicating kiss, he asked, “You hungry?”

Yuu nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“Go shower, I’ll order some breakfast.”

“Ok.”

Asami had to help the kid up, and he delighted in the way Yuu held his lower back while he limped to the bathroom. “Walking like you got fucked good is a good look on you, Yuu.”

Yuu rolled his eyes. “Bastard,” he muttered before slamming the bathroom door shut.

After a hearty breakfast, Asami was seriously contemplating spending the day in so he could have Yuu to himself for as long as possible, and it jarred him on a level that he would even think to shirk his duties for some ass and company. It was unprecedented, but he felt that way within himself and he couldn’t ignore it. There was just something about Yuu and he didn’t want to dig too deep to find out what it was. They talked about this and that, not going into any formal introduction like birth dates and address and phone number and it suited Asami just fine. Until, Yuu suddenly reached into his pants pocket for his phone and when he looked at it, his skin turned ashened and pale. Asami was instantly alert. “What is it?”

Yuu was frantically grabbing his jacket and his shirt before stalking towards the door. “Sorry, I gotta go...”

Something darkened inside Asami. Yuu was blowing him off. Nobody blew off the great Asami Ryuichi. “Where...?”

Yuu stopped abruptly on his way to the door, turned around and spat, “It was just one fuck, lay off, alright?”

Asami felt like he was slapped. He wanted phone number, email address and apartment name and district, but he was so stunned by Yuu’s behaviour he watched him shove both feet into his shoes and bolt like the devil was on his heels.

Pride made Asami stay put, but need was demanding he ran after Yuu and demand an explanation. If the chemistry between them was anything to go by, this was way more than a one night stand. He could feel it in his bones, he wouldn’t be letting go of Yuu so easily. Not if there was anything he could do about it.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

The hours bled into days, the days into weeks and the weeks into months and Asami was no closer to finding Yuu now than he was two months ago when he ran from his club. It was like a judgement cloud hanging over his head the entire time and to be honest, he thought it would have went away by now.

But no. The harder he tried to put Yuu out of his head, the more he seemed to stick to his brain cells like a leech and Asami found it part annoying and another part worrisome.

Why did he even care about another in a long list of one night stands? The pencil in his hand broke from the myriad of incomprehensible thoughts swirling through Asami’s head regarding the youth like a dream. He paged Kirishima to his office with every intention to ask him for a replacement pencil. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, “Any new leads?”

Asami knew Kirishima didn’t need any elaboration. They were stuck in a rut and it was all Yuu’s fault.

“Nothing new, Asami-sama. Our guy at the police station couldn’t find a match to the security photo we supplied and every ‘Yuu’ in the database wasn’t a match. Face recognition software didn’t even bring up a parking ticket,” Kirishima finished.

Asami waved his subordinate away with a hand gesture. He figured from long ago Yuu was a fake name, from the first few times his resources turned up a dead end regarding the security picture and name. Turning to the dirty cops he had in his pocket was a last and possible reckless resort. Even though he was paying these men, the less they knew about his non-business affairs, the better.

Asami felt disappointed though. Finding ‘Yuu’ was like an itch under his skin that didn’t want to go away. If only he’d gotten the right name, then he’d have the brat under him a long time ago, showing him who he belonged to.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Two years went by in a blur, then a third and Asami was yet again on top of his game. The club business was booming and his side endeavours were highly profitable. There was no distraction and best of all, hearing somebody call out the name ‘Yuu’ at any point in time didn’t cause his heart to race and his head to turn in hope and then disappointment.

That night was like a distant memory, a phantom dream and Asami was glad for it. He had no idea what had gotten into him at that time and frankly, he was happy it was over with.

“Kirishima,” Asami started after pressing the intercom button from the back of the limo he was lounging in, smoking leisurely. “I think I’m out of milk.”

Of course he was never out of liquor, but he always forgot the milk.

“Hai, I’ll pick up a gallon after taking you home, Asami-sama.” Kirishima’s voice replied through the connection.

“No, I want to stretch my legs a bit.” Asami took another long drag of his cigarette. High profile cocktail parties were a pain in the ass and he didn’t wanted to just go back to his empty apartment with only Gundam Wings rerun and gangster movies for company. “Take me to the grocery store so I can do it myself.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

Asami relaxed into the seat, feeling the car take the next turn off the highway while flashes of life outside passed by in a blur. His mind was everywhere and nowhere at once. For him, life was just a giant turntable of give and take and sometimes it was so mundane it was overwhelming.

He had everything, and yet, sometimes he felt like he had nothing.

Kirishima parked in the reserved section of the grocery parking lot, but as close to the entrance as possible in case they ever needed to make a hasty retreat. It was just a grocery store, but anything could happen at anytime and Asami always taught his men to never be too careful.

Asami waited for Kirishima to open the back door for him, then he got out and walked through the open double door to grab a hand basket, leaving Kirishima behind with the car. He enjoyed grocery shopping and the relaxed simplicity of the task. He always left the heavy duty runs to Kirishima or Suoh, but stopping in a busy, everyday, normal establishment like this and having the freedom to make his simple choices without too much thought was a guilty pleasure he enjoyed immensely. It felt good. He started in the produce section, looking at dried seaweed, kelp and cabbage. Then he went to the frozen meat section and looked at the arrays of fish, poultry and red meat. There was everyday people around him, all going about their business and it felt like a different world from the cloak and dagger one he lived under the quiet. There was even a little girl in a purple blouse and shorts, about nine years old, looking forlornly at a candy display with no-one around her.

Asami didn’t know what compelled him to walk over to where the little girl was, but he did and kept a few feet away, looking between the candy and the kid. “Where’s your parents?”

The little girl only sighed. “Daddy’s getting formula for the baby in the next aisle...”

Obviously she wasn’t suppose to stay behind and Asami looked around. Nobody was looking at them. “So, do you want the candy or not?”

The little girl turned to look up at him suspiciously then, glaring through slitted dark brown irises. “Daddy says I shouldn’t take anything from strangers, they’re horrible sometimes.”

Asami smiled despite himself. “You have a wise father.”

The girl nodded and smiled. “He tries his best.”

Asami nodded at the shiny, multi-color wrapper coated candies. “Why don’t you ask your father to buy you one?”

The little girl sighed sadly before turning to eye the candy again. “Because candy rotten your teeth and daddy can’t afford the dentist bill.”

Asami nodded. He understood. He really wanted to buy the kid the candy, but he didn’t want to go against what the parent taught so he refrained. “How about I give you a yen, then when you’re old enough, you buy all the candy you can afford with it?”

The girl eyed him suspiciously again. “Daddy says strangers are nice and give you things when they want something in return...”

Asami chuckled. He liked this kid. He grabbed a yen note from his pocket and handed it over with a half smile on his lips. “Well, this stranger doesn’t want anything in return except to not see you looking so sad, so you can take it.”

The little girl pursed her lips before looking between the money and Asami’s face hesitantly. “You sure, Mister?”

“My name is Asami, and yes, I’m sure.”

The little girl’s hand stopped halfway to taking the yen note. “My name is Anna, and you won’t try to take our house too if daddy can’t pay you back your money, will you?”

“Promise I won’t.”

Anna took the note, smiling brightly up at him with a bottom incisor missing and Asami felt encouragingly pleased. She was a cute kid and he smiled softly back at her while she held the money close to her chest with both hands against her purple blouse. “I’ll tell daddy that you’re a kind stranger, Asami-sama.”

The girl bowed deeply and Asami ruffled her ponytail with a nod. He watched as she walked away, smiling at him over her shoulder.

“I’ll even ask daddy to invite you over for dinner. It’s pasta and meatballs tonight,” she shouted while turning into one of the aisles, throwing a wave over her shoulder.

Asami took his basket and walked away, not wanting to intrude on the family. As a matter of fact, he was the one who wouldn’t feel comfortable eating with an unknown family of strangers for one simple little act of kindness. So, he walked out of sight, hearing the little girl’s voice as she shouted for her daddy to hurry to where he and her stood a moment ago. He walked for a few minutes, grabbed his milk and then headed to the check-out. He chose the shortest available line and when the person before him cashed out and his item was rung up, he looked towards the exit at the sound of Anna’s joyful voice moving away.

Asami wasn’t expecting anything special when he looked towards the exit where the little girl kept going on about her candy, voice high pitched over the PA system and other patrons milling at the front. And although Asami only heard her but didn’t see her over stacks of displays and taller people, he did a double take as a familiar mop of dirty blond hair and the gait of Yuu’s back in a red checkered shirt came into view as he turned from the exit caught his eyes. Yuu was looking down, a soft smile on his face and a baby on his side and it was like a stab to the chest. He flung too much money on the counter, grabbed the milk and the receipt the cashier was handing him and bolted from the store, much to the chagrin of the people he almost shoved, or were inconvenienced by his movements.

But none of that was on Asami’s mind as he stood on the pavement, panting as he looked around him frantically, trying to get even a glimpse of Yuu. He would have taken the glimpse of a strand of hair over nothing at all and he made a small dash to the left then the right, scanning the parking lot for any sign of Yuu or the little girl. Or even the toddler he swore was on Yuu’s arm.

But the parking lot was vast, cars drove away in both directions and Asami had no idea what the hell he was even looking for. He didn’t even know if Yuu drove, or if he was on the bus pulling away from the curb across from the lot. Kirishima ran up to him, completely on his guard with his eyes searching out the area frantically before looking at him concerned.

“Asami-sama, what is it?”

“You didn’t see him?” Asami asked annoyed.

“See who?” Kirishima asked tentatively.

Asami swallowed thickly. He held on to the plastic bag with the milk a little too tightly before instructing, “Let’s go.”

Asami was in such a foul mood the rest of the night and the next day nobody dared to approach him.

As a matter of fact, he had minimal contact with other people for the rest of the week.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

The thing about searching for someone with little to no information was that a dead end was the beginning. Therefore, a dead end would be the outcome. Knowing that ‘Yuu’ most likely had two children didn’t do anything except renew the whirlwinds of feelings Asami had managed to bury after their separation.

A nine or ten year old girl wouldn’t be in any database or systems and there were too many elementary school in Tokyo and the surrounding area for a quick, productive search. But it wasn’t impossible, just timely and Asami will put someone on it as soon as possible. The sooner the task started, the sooner it would end and he’ll finally have a chance to be able to confront ‘Yuu’.

His sanity depended on it.

 

CHAPTER 2

_Now_

“Anna, can you get Ryu-chan’s bag from the room for me, please?!” Akihito shouted from the bathroom at the little girl tying her school shoes in the living room. In his rush to get them both ready he left the bib on the kitchen table, forgetting to put it around Ryuuta’s neck and now the baby’s clothes was a mess of pureed fruit and juice. He had a wet rag trying to wipe the stains out, but realized belatedly that he could just get a new shirt to put on his son.

“Here, daddy,” the little girl said while struggling with the baby bag in both hands.

“Thank you, Anna-chan.” Akihito smiled at her before taking the bag. “Now, get your things together, we have to leave in a few minutes, ok?”

“Ok,” Anna answered with a nod, turning on her heels and running off to get her bento box and her knapsack. She had to remember to take her water bottle from the fridge most mornings because her daddy always forgot.

Akihito quickly changed the baby, then he took them both out to the fifth-hand car he had in the apartment’s parking lot. It wasn’t much, but it worked and it was theirs. It needed a paint job badly but it was something he had to bypass because what little he had now had to go towards taking care of the kids.

After dropping Ryuuta off at Daycare and Anna at Elementary, he turned the car down the street and headed for work. Once he pulled up to the building where he was a Sotai massage therapist, he went into the building and went to work helping people relax their taxed body for a small price paid to the establishment.

At 90 minutes per person, he often needed a massage himself.

_Then_

“Hey.”

Akihito looked briefly at his girlfriend reading a magazine on the couch as he stepped through the door to their apartment. His collar was turned up and he kept biting his bottom lip in worry. She was ignoring him with a stormy look on her face. He shut the door softly behind him and muttered, “Hey, Anna asleep?”

“Where were you last night?” she asked deathly calm, still not looking at him, though it was obvious she wasn’t really looking at the pages turning in her hand either.

Akihito shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, one hand playing nervously with his cell phone. He looked at her for a split second before explaining, “I told you, I went to a club with friends.”

She looked at him then, her eyes ablaze as she sat upright. “Then why could your friends find their asses home to their girlfriends and you couldn’t?”

Akihito swallowed, but she didn’t wait for an answer, just threw down the magazine and stormed to the bedroom. Akihito slowly removed his shoes, contemplated removing his jacket and decided against it. Asami was over generous with his hickeys last night and he didn’t want to throw it in her face. He wanted to broach the subject of the text message she’d sent him, but didn’t know how. He was afraid to ask because his thoughts were a jumbled mess inside his head. How badly he wanted last night and how her message had sent him into a panicked frenzy in the morning. He spent the next 30 minutes on the couch, head spinning with thoughts while still in his jacket, when Anna ran from her room screaming his name.

“Daddy, Daddy! You’re home.”

She jumped into his lap, hugging him tight and Akihito smiled brightly. She was just six years old and he loved her like his own. He’d been living with them for a year now anyway and it was like he couldn’t imagine his life without the bright bundle of energy that was Kisaragi Anna. Just the sight of her made him feel a little better.

“Hey there, Anna-chan,” Akihito greeted with a hug and a kiss. She’d taken to calling him daddy two months after he got together with Kiyoko, mainly because there was never any stable father figure in her life over the years and Akihito had grown accustomed to it. She stood, smiling that gapped tooth smile while holding out her hands.

“Mommy made me pancakes and syrup for breakfast, but she didn’t make you any...”

Akihito fake smiled, feeling a pang at how observant and sensitive the little girl was.

“It’s ok, I didn’t want pancakes anyways,” he answered placatingly.

“Sure, daddy?”

The innocence in her voice made Akihito smile. “I’m sure.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, go get your things for school Anna, I’m leaving in five minutes.” Kiyoko emerged suddenly, clutching her hand-bag and her car keys, ignoring Akihito.

Akihito looked to his girlfriend as the little girl ran to her room. “Were you serious?”

She glared at him then. “You think I’d lie about something like that? Huh?”

Akihito slumped back in his seat, putting his head in his hands. It was awesome and frightening at the same time.

In a small voice she whispered. “If you don’t want it I...”

Akihito glared balefully at the woman then. “Don’t you _dare..._ ”

Kiyoko hesitated. “Fine. I know we had an arrangement in the beginning but things have changed. If you’re not up to it, please say so before we go any further. I think this time around, I wouldn’t be able to take it if we just fall apart like that.”

Her voice was soft, pleading and Akihito knew he would have to do things different for this to work. He did love them both, after all. “I am, and I will. It’s just... last night...”

Kiyoko walked over, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. “I know. The urge can be overwhelming sometimes. Remember, we went into this relationship knowing anything was possible. None of us were really committed because I’ve been hurt one too many times and you were confused about your sexuality. But now, I’m pregnant and we can’t keep living like this. And Anna loves you too now. It’s both foot in or both foot out. What do you say?”

Akihito nodded. “Both foot in.” He wanted this to work. Kiyoko would be having his baby and that meant that the magic from the night before with a man he felt an attraction to at first glance would have to fade. He’d have to bury those feelings and never dredge them up again, no matter how much it felt like he was severing a part of himself.

He was so happy he used a fake name.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Takaba Ryuuta was born nine months later and Anna was officially a big sister, a role she took to with pride and excitement. It was the happiest day of Akihito’s life, having a stable family of his own that nobody could ever take away from him. His pride was inflated enough to burst and his love endless. After Ryuuta was born, he and Anna spent time looking at the tiny baby in the incubator, none of them able to wait to take him home.

Kiyoko was put on machines and given medication from the pregnancy. It was obvious the nurses and Doctor was concerned about something, but none of them made any real effort to clue him into his girlfriend’s medical state. So, when he spent a few hours in the nursery, took Anna home for a meal, bathe and bedrest, he couldn’t fathom how in that small space of time (about twelve hours) Kiyoko had died due to complications from her pregnancy. Akihito was numb with fear and disbelief as the Doctor explained about cardiovascular disease and damaged blood vessels with anemia thrown into the mix. Everything else was just medical jargon he didn’t want to hear and couldn’t process.

Everything else almost didn’t exist.

Kiyoko had died. After giving him the greatest gift known to mankind she was taken away and when the tears came, they didn’t stop. Neither did his heart rate lessen nor the feeling that he was suffocating. His stomach felt like it was weighed down by tons of bricks and he trembled terribly under the strain. He was sedated for a few hours by the Doctors, who slowly brought him out of his funk with the sight of his son in a Nurse’s hand and Anna holding the other.

It was a underhanded psychological trick, but it worked because he had something else to focus on other than his grief and heartache. When the baby was handed to him for the first time and Anna climbed up on the bed and hugged him tight, the world reduced to them. He held them close, close to his heart as tight as he had them in his hands.

Kiyoko would want him to love them more than life itself. And that is exactly what Akihito will do.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

It was hard raising two kids on his own. Two kids were the biggest expenses he’d ever had in his life and although Kiyoko left him everything, it was still really hard.

 _Everything_ wasn’t much, and after a while the bills got harder to pay and he ended up cutting corners where possible. A lot of the times he didn’t eat just so the kids could and when it was starting to show, he forced himself to regulate a semi-routine meal plan that included lots of tea, milk and bread. But getting a regular job was also next to impossible because daycare for Ryuuta and after school care for Anna was another level of expense he couldn’t afford. Not with what he was being paid when he tried it that way, anyways. It was a hand to mouth ordeal meted out with the headache of people who didn’t care too much about his circumstances. In a week his boss forced more overtime on him than anybody else he worked with and the daycare frowned and complained a lot about his inability to keep schedule and time. Even his rent was overdue sometimes and that was another level of stress he did _not_ want to think about.

It was driving him up the wall and in the end he took the kids and went home, until someone told him about a hotel in the city needing someone to offer Sotai-ho therapy to guests.

The best part?-- He worked his own hours and the schedule was flexible. It wasn’t paying a whole lot, but it allowed him to balance his home and work life and he never looked back; the kids took priority.

Even with around three years of an almost non-existent love life, it was how after Ryuuta’s second birthday and Anna’s ninth, he found himself in a situation he never thought he ever would again.

CHAPTER 3

“Asami-sama, you’re shoulders are tense,” Kirishima pointed out while he held the suite’s cordless phone to his ear, intent on ordering room service for the evening. They were at the fourteen story Richmond Hotel in Utsunomiya, which had the building on the right dedicated to parking and the left a club.

Asami rolled said shoulders while he held a tumbler quartered with bourbon, realizing his right hand man was right and he raised an eyebrow at him.

“There are massage services available in the hotel,” Kirishima continued unperturbed. He took up a brochure lying on the table beside the phone and started leafing through it. “Yes, braised scallops and the buttered seafood platter with a bottle of your finest red wine...” he said into the phone. Then to Asami he continued, “There’s a Sotai therapist schedule to be present at 8 tomorrow morning, another at 1 PM and again at 6 in the evening. Should I make an appointment?”

“Yes. For 8 AM tomorrow,” Asami answered.

Kirishima took a pen from the table and started writing when he spoke into the phone again, setting Asami’s appointment with the hotel staff.

“Would you like the therapist to come here or would you be visiting the parlour?” Kirishima asked.

Asami didn’t want to relax his guard too much around other people he wouldn’t know. He swallowed the bourbon down his throat before replying with an absent wave of his free hand. “Tell them to visit my room.”

Kirishima nodded, turned around and completed the conversation. After the day they had -intense negotiations involving some scare tactics-, Asami was in the mood for a little distraction and he held up a deck of cards, smirked at Kirishima and then asked lightly, “Who’s up for a game of old maid?”

He was going to kick Kirishima’s ass tonight...

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Asami had breakfast the next morning, cleaned his guns and then put them safely away (one under his pillow and another in his carry case). He took a bath while Kirishima left to gather some intel and laid in bed watching the flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall, waiting for the therapist to arrive. There was a small tinge of discomfort between his shoulder blades and he wanted it dealt with.

At 7AM there was a knock on his door and when he answered a woman stood there, who introduced herself as Yuuki Ai-san, explaining that in order to have the therapist work in his room he had to sign a contract.

Asami took the sheaf of paper, read over it and saw that his therapist would be some guy called Takaba Akihito. It was neither here nor there to him, as long as they did what was required then left.

Returning to bed he looked at the time in the lower right hand corner of the TV screen to see it was 7:15AM, soon time for his therapist to arrive to sort him out.

If it’s a young, hot blond man with hazel eyes and a toned physique he’ll be doing the sorting out himself...

Asami snorted and settled back into the bed, clutching the remote. He’d never liked being a dreamer, plans of action suited him best. Another fuck up he could blame ‘Yuu’ for.

When he gets his hand on the little shit, he’ll be sorry.

Very Sorry.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Akihito groaned as the phone ringing woke him from a fitful sleep. It felt he just closed his eyes a minute ago.

“Takaba speaking.”

“Takaba-san?”

Akihito recognized the voice of his supervisor, Yuuki-san. “Hai.”

“A guest has an appointment set for 8AM today. Will you be available?”

Akihito took a split second to think about it in his head. He didn’t want to, wanted to sleep in because Ryuuta had a slight fever last night and it kept him up all night. He hardly got any sleep. But then again, he needed the extra cash. Spending the extra money on medication had thrown his budget out of alignment so he gave in. “Yeah, I’ll be available. It’s what...?” He reached to the bedside and turned the clock face around so he could see it. “...the next two hours? Fine, I’ll be ready.”

“Room 146,” she continued.

“The executive suite?” Akihito grinned. It will be private quarters and not the generic room where three to four therapists could work with clients at once. Maybe he’ll get a big fat tip for his services. The tips were awesome sometimes. It’s how he could still see his way through with two kids even though the pay for the job itself wasn’t too much. 1000 Yen per client.

“Thank you, Takaba,” the woman said with a flourish. “We’ll get the client to sign the Ethics Code agreement with the terms of service and you’ll be ready, ok?”

“Ok,” Akihito answered. The hotel made guests who wanted private therapy sign a contract, basically agreeing to not harming any of their workers or property while present. It’s amazing what some guests felt like they could get away with behind closed doors.

Although, the kids still had to go to school, so Akihito shuffled out of bed and made breakfast before waking both his kids. Ryuuta was much better, as a matter of fact he gave his usual morning trouble despite the lack of sleep and Akihito smiled; bringing him to daycare wouldn’t be such a fuss.

“Daddy, can we go for ice cream later?” Anna asked before hopping out of the car and looking up at him with a critical eye. It was Friday after all and he always treated them on Friday evenings. He tried to, anyways.

“Sure, honey. I’ll take both you and Ryuuta to the park later and we’ll have ice cream, alright?”

“Alright, daddy!” Anna’s smile was blinding and she grabbed her bag before running to catch up with some friends who were walking towards the school gate, some of their parents looking on also. Then he headed to the hotel, shouldering his small bag of oils and supplies before heading to Yuuki-san’s office to sign in. The hotel lobby was a little busy, and when Akihito saw Yuuki sitting behind her desk he smiled brightly at her.

“Hey, Aki-chan,” the woman greeted him with a smile also, holding out her hand for him to take a seat across from her.

“Hi. How are you this morning?”

“Oh, good” the woman smiled coyly as she slid the Ethics Code contract the guest had signed across the table at him. There was a section reserved for workers that he had to sign also. “Saved you the best one, I hope you get a really big tip from this guy, he spares no expenses, a really big spender.”

Akihito smiled warmly at her. She was a good friend and would occasionally help him out this way because she knew his financial situation at home. “Hey, thanks! I appreciate this.”

She handed him a pen and he started signing the katakana in his last name when his eyes drifted to where the guest would have signed. It wasn’t immediately obvious what he was seeing, but when his brain finally sorted out the scribble on the paper his blood ran cold. He sat there in shock, eyes going wide as the pen slipped from his suddenly numb fingertips. Cold sweat started to wash over him and he felt like his chest was constricting painfully.

Could it be true? Could it be a coincidence? How many Asami Ryuichi’s were there in all of Japan? He left that name and the memories behind in Tokyo, burying the feelings. Now he was in Utsunomiya and while it wasn’t impossible for people to travel, especially a man like Asami Ryuichi, he didn’t think he could stomach a confrontation with said man, not after how they’d parted and he’d basically brushed the man off.

Cold sweat washed over him. It was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. How awkward would it be too see such an enigmatic one night stand again? The chair scraped loudly as he pushed it back, grabbed his bag and fled the office.

“Takaba, wait! What’s wrong? Akihito!?”

Yuuki’s voice drifted to his ears and Akihito ignored her, rushed out to his car and drove away as fast as possible. He wanted to be anywhere but here; nowhere near Asami Ryuichi, the man that nobody else could compare to no matter how hard he tried.

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Kirishima could tell something was bothering his boss. It was now evening and they were leaving the hotel to return to Tokyo. All day Asami-sama seemed distracted and to be honest, it was distracting him. When they were in the confines of their car, he asked casually, “Something the matter, Asami-sama?”

Asami’s brows drew together before he said to his friend, “My therapist didn’t show...”

Now it was Kirishima’s turn to look confused. “I thought you had received the scheduled therapy, Asami-sama?”

Kirishima remembered showing up when the therapist was practically on his way out the door.

“I did,” Asami answered, tapping his fingers idly against his raised crossed leg. He was itching for a cigarette but refrained for a little longer. “But the form said my therapist was somebody called Takaba Akihito. Instead, a guy called Yasuo showed up and he was late.” Asami tsked at the last part.

Kirishima nodded his head. His boss had never believed in coincidences. What if it was somebody related to a rival? Or a family of a rival? What if it was a nosy reporter? Just to be on the safe side, his boss would want the person checked out, especially since they were to have direct relations with him and just bailed. Without notice. “Would you like a background check done, Asami-sama?”

Asami considered it. It could be nothing, but something was pushing him to dig deeper, to find out who was Takaba Akihito. There was an itch just under his skin, like a sixth sense and he’d always learned to follow his gut instincts, it’s never been wrong before. He drew out the packet of cigarettes from his inside jacket pocket, lit it, inhaled the nicotine and then exhaled before instructing, “Do it.”

 

0o0~VF~0o0

Akihito didn’t go back to the hotel until two days later, not until his friend in reception let him know that Asami Ryuichi had left the hotel and was not booked to return. He spent two days worrying about a man he hadn’t seen in years, even while he looked after his kids and made sure they were alright. When Anna asked him why he looked so lost he couldn’t answer her.

“Do you miss mommy like I do?” she asked with her head held down while she colored on a piece of paper on the floor. Ryuuta happily batted his toys around beside her.

Akihito’s heart clenched. “Of course I do, Anna. I miss her everyday.”

She looked up at him sadly and Akihito opened both his arms, inviting her to hug and she ran to him, giving as good as she got.

“Daddy, Shishter!” Ryuuta screamed, wanting in on the action and he abandoned the toys, then it became a family hug and Akihito’s heart filled with pride and love. They pushed back the whirlwind of feelings surrounding Asami, Kiyoko and everything and Akihito kissed both his kids on the forehead before he informed them he was taking them to the park. They ran off noisily to get their coats.

When they were out of earshot he whispered under his breath, “I’m sorry, Kiyoko. So sorry.”

..........

When Akihito returned to work, Yuuki gave him the stink eye all day, ignoring him until he gave her an explanation. He couldn’t think of anything but the truth while they sat in her office on break.

“So, you slept with this guy years ago and it was so good you still have feelings for him?” she asked, a half smile tugging on her lips.

Akihito scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t have any deep, meaningful feelings for the guy, that was a long time ago.”

She steepled her fingers under her chin, clearly not buying it. “Then why does it affect you so much? I saw the look on your face when you saw his name,” she added.

Akihito shook his head side to side. “No, I’m not talking to you about this. No, no, no, no, no. Anyway, I’m heading back up.”

“Tomorrow you have a client in 128 at 8AM, they requested you by name,” she snorted. She handed him the Ethics Code form and he signed it, making sure to look at the name on the paper fully this time; Hirotoshi Tendo. Nothing even closely related to Asami Ryuichi. Good. Then he left.

Her laughter echoed in his head all the way up to the therapy room.

..........

Room 128 was a generic room. It was one of the rooms offered on deals so it was widely used. Akihito had been in this specific room before and as he made his way up, he thought about how for some reason Ryuuta had cried going to daycare and Anna was a little miserable going to school. Both of his kids had days that were just bad days and sometimes it was frustrating. He wanted them to be happy all the time, as unrealistic as it may sound.

Distractedly, Akihito got to the door of his client and knocked once. A muffled voice shouted for him to come in and he opened the door, stepped inside with a bow and then closed it behind him.

“Hello?” Akihito called out, realizing that the room was a bit dark because the curtains were drawn and the place eerily quiet. The sun was up though, so he wasn’t completely sightless in the area. He walked a little further into the room hesitantly, peering around the kitchen area and looking down the hall that led to the bathroom and washroom. There was a tingling under his skin, a feeling and he called out again. His hackles rose as he got no answer.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Akihito yelped when something bodily slammed into him from behind, knocking him over until he fell on the king size bed a few feet away. The fear ratchet up as he was pinned by whatever --whoever-- knocked him over and when the pivot of fear released its grip on his muscles, he tried to fight his way out from under whatever was on top of him, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “What the...?”

Akihito’s hands were pinned over his head in a strong grip before a deep, familiar voice whispered in his ear, “Keep still, _‘Yuu’_. Me and you? We’re going for a ride.”

Akihito was shocked immobile at the realization of who it was. “A-Asami?!”

Asami’s grin was feral as he pinned his captive there, under him, where he belonged. His body vibrated with the energy of smug satisfaction. “The one and only.”

Akihito whimpered as Asami manhandled him on to his back, all while still keeping his wrists in a firm grip above his head.

“Did you think you could escape me forever, _Tabaka_?” Asami growled, licking up the shell of one of Akihito’s ear.

Akihito was just as scared of the fact that his body was so well trained to Asami’s proximity after all this time as it was to his forceful treatment. “You don’t under...”

“Understand what?” Asami spat, his grip on Akihito’s wrists and the other on his hip tightening painfully. “Understand that you just wanted a good fuck and that was it?”

Akihito’s eyes widened, even while there was some part of his brain screaming for him to fight, to get the man off him and get away.

“That you had to lie about who were because of what? I don’t take kindly to being led around like a dog on a leash, Takaba.”

Akihito started twisted violently then, trying to buck Asami off. “Led around like a dog? It should have ended that night, you asshole! What gives you the right...!?”

Asami effectively shut the smaller blond up with a harsh, frenzied kiss. It should have been punishing, bruising, but it slowly tapered off into something needy and it was obvious Akihito was as into it as much as Asami himself. Despite their heated feelings the kiss felt like the perfect puzzle piece being slotted into place. Asami released his grip on Akihito’s wrists so he had free reign to roam his hands all over Akihito’s body, touching places he’d been craving in his dreams; smooth, warm skin quivering under his touch. All he wanted to do was chain him up and keep him for himself at all times.

Kissing Asami was like trying to suck in lightening, Akihito’s entire body vibrated with need but as soon as he realised his hands were free it kicked in the fight or flight response inside him. He shoved the man on top of him as hard as he could, but Asami was broader and stronger and he made very little headway in his pursuit of freedom. Asami managed to pin him again as soon as he tried rolling away, keeping him on his back with his hands over his head again with Asami slitted between his bent legs. Breathing hard, Akihito looked the man in the eyes and frowned, panting out, “What the hell do you want from me?!”

Asami grinded his pelvis against Akihito’s, loving the way he was trying so hard to hide his aroused feelings by avoiding his eyes and biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He licked up the side of Akihito’s neck while his free hand sought out a nipple and pinched.

“Son of a...” Akihito cursed as his body shivered at the feel.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Asami teased before he rucked up Akihito’s shirt and started sucking at the pebbled nubs fiercely.

“Jesus...” Akihito’s full body shuddered. “Get the fuck off.”

Asami tightened Akihito’s wrists in his hands, causing the younger man to cry out higher with pain and pleasure while he sucked his nipples and palmed his very hard cock through his pants.

“When last have you been fucked?” Asami growled between licks.

Akihito didn’t answer. Just kept his eyes tightly shut while trying to stifle his voice, and ignore how aroused he actually felt.

Asami pulled back from sucking those those nipples before squeezing Akihito’s erection way too hard, looking into that vixen like face flushed with need. “When last had someone touched you?”

“Fuck...” Akihito panted. “...Off.”

Asami’s grin was feral. He knew Akihito hadn’t been touched in a while to feel this sensitive, but he wanted him to say it. To admit that this was his and his alone. He roughly flipped the blond on his stomach, swiftly pulled his pants down to his ankles before tugging them off with his shoes and throwing them to one side. Then, Asami shucked the shirt from Akihito’s body while Akihito tried weakly to pull himself away by gripping the bed sheets tightly.

“No,” Akihito moaned, swallowing the lump in his throat from his ordeal. Asami was being a toppy bastard and he wanted him to release him, allow him to leave with his pride still intact. “Don’t do this.”

“Your dick says otherwise,” Asami spat before grabbing said dick and fisting it roughly for emphasis. That lithe, naked body under him was too much. Having Akihito under him again had released a demon contained too long.

“Nnnngh,” Akihito groaned as he gripped the sheets tight enough to rip them, bucking into Asami’s stronghold. The fire burning through his veins was uncontrollable. He felt like his world was reduced to the hands of the man playing his body like a puppet master.

“I’m going to ask again,” Asami said, light sweat beading on his forehead. “When last have you been fucked?”

Asami let go of the precome drenched length and freed his own, not realizing there was a big wet stain at the front of his own pants, which he kicked off in less than a second.

Akihito swallowed thickly once again. “Not...your...(swallow)fucking...business...”

Asami growled mightily, flattening one of his hands over Akihito’s lower back and using the other to lift his hips so his ass jutted out for penetration. He breathed hot against Akihito’s ear, “We’ll fucking see about that.”

Akihito felt the head of Asami’s cock at his entrance and a loud, long piteous whine left his throat as his heart rate sped even faster and his breathing became even more erratic. He remembered the size of that dick and Jesus...anticipation and bone deep fear wrestled for control over his body at the moment. His skin felt too tight for his skin; cold as fire.

Asami pulled Akihito’s head back by the hair and asked deathly calm in his ear once again, “For the last time, when last have fucked?”

There was an angry crease to Akihito’s brows, even though his eyes remained closed and his mouth parted while he panted. Asami smirked, he didn’t really expect an answer, but he didn’t allow Akihito to lower his head while he agonizingly slow shoved his dick inch by inch into that tight ass.

“Ffffffuck, nooo....” Akihito whimpered and Asami’s grip tightened in that sweaty blond hair, craning Akihito’s neck so he could drink in every shift in facial expression. As he slowly sank his huge cock into the man under him, he drank in the permanent frown of his brow, the tick in his jaw, the vein beating wildly in his neck and how he sometimes exhaled on a moan or gritted his teeth in pain. Or fell somewhere in the middle. He wanted to fuck even more expressions onto that fair face and keep them all for himself, in his heart where nobody else had access.

When Asami bottomed out, his entire body coated in sweat, along with the man under him, he released Akihito’s head and he fell boneless on the bed, gasping like a fish out of water while his hands scrambled for purchase. He braced on his own hands and shuddered violently himself; Akihito wasn’t the only one feeling it.

“It hurts,” Akihito managed through throat dry like sandpaper.

“But not torn, I made sure of that,” Asami responded.

Akihito could see the veins in his hands standing stark against his pale skin. It hurt. It hurt so bad and yet felt so damn hot under the pain. He couldn’t stop his body’s reaction even if he wanted to. Asami was huge and he knew it, but Akihito also knew the man was telling the truth; if he was torn he would have felt it. It wasn’t in him to just lie down and take it though no matter what. He hadn’t given consent even now, and that was the reason he was pleading with Asami now to get off him because he was too weak to get physical.

“Not until I’ve made up for lost time,” Asami growled and he pulled back slowly, slammed his hips forward brutally, riding Akihito’s cries and his ass at the same time until everything was a mess of sexual charged energy, intense feelings and cries of pleasure/pain.

When Asami was done fucking Akihito through the mattress, he was winded and sweaty, reeking of different bodily fluids and riding a high so intense even nicotine wouldn’t be able to compare. He looked at the younger man sprawled on the bed, taken by lassitude, body covered in bruises, his wrists a ring of mottled brown and purple, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and body feverish.

Asami liked it. He took a shower, redressed and then rummaged in the fridge for a bottled water and a bottle of fruit juice. In the medicine kit in the bathroom were OTC painkillers and he took one to the night stand with the water and juice before sitting on the bed beside Akihito with his legs crossed, slapping him lightly to wake him up. Akihito stirred, mumbled something and then groggily looked up at him. Hazel eyes widened dramatically before Akihito scrambled back, taking the sheets with him to cover himself.

“The hell?” Akihito asked confused, looking all over the room before settling on Asami. Everything revealed itself in a rush.

“How do you feel?” Asami asked, handing the blond the pills and the water.

Akihito eyed them warily for a second before taking each and downing them immediately. He finished the water in one go, almost choking on it.

“Easy,” Asami said soothingly.

When Akihito recovered his breath he asked scathingly, “How the hell do you think I feel?!” He drew the sheet closer around him, trying to make himself as small as possible. “What the fuck was that?”

Asami shrugged in acquiescence to the first question, then to the other he remarked, “You had it coming.”

Akihito’s eyes widened once again at the comment. “I what?! How did I deserve any of this?”

Before Asami could answer Akihito blurted out, “You _raped_ me.”

“In hindsight,” Asami answered nonchalantly. “If you understood my feelings, you’d see why I felt the need to do that to you.”

Akihito glared harshly at the man at that. “Oh right! You can’t take getting dumped so you’ve harbored bad feelings towards me all these years? What are you, five?”

Asami chuckled. He loved them feisty. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Akihito, it had never gotten more feistier than him. “No matter. I’ve found you now. How are the kids?”

Akihito was caught completely off guard by the question about the kids. He was stunned speechless. “You know about my kids?”

Asami nodded, then he stood and stretched some kinks out of his back muscles. That was some good fuck. “Of course I know about your kids now, why wouldn’t I?”

Akihito frowned. “How the hell did you find me anyway? I made sure to run the other day when I realized you were my client.”

“I got suspicious, memorized your name from the form I had to sign and then did a background check. Imagine my surprise when ‘Yuu’ is _you_?.”

“Paranoid much, Asshole?” Akihito gritted out while he moved gingerly towards the side of the bed. He batted Asami’s hand away when he offered to help.

“Fuck off.” His legs tremble when they touched the carpet. His ass burned like it was on fire and his body felt like he was under scalding hot water.

“You’re gonna need help,” Asami suggested.

“Whose damn fault is it I’m like this in the first place?” Akihito spat. He had to hold his lower back and lean on the bedpost like an old man when he stood. Akihito admitted they fucked under acrimonious circumstances, but he hadn’t come so much in such a short time in years! Shit, he needed to stop bifurcating, there was no splitting hairs on this one. Asami was a creepy fucker, end of story. “What if I want to report this to the police?”

“Then do. Just think what it all will do to Anna and Ryuuta,” Asami answered, standing there watching Akihito.

“Don’t you, don’t you dare drag my kids into this,” Akihito fumed, trying to point at Asami.

“I’m not, but do what you feel like, just think of the long term consequences,” Asami answered, grabbing his jacket and slipping his hands inside. “You might lose your job too, just saying.”

Akihito wished he could kick Asami’s perfect teeth in, or gouge his eyes out. “Don’t try to guilt trip me, asshole.” He gingerly walked over to the bathroom door.

Asami brought both hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying.”

“Say nothing, you black cat.” Akihito looked at the clock on the wall over the bed. “Our ninety minutes are up, get the fuck out, I don’t want to see you.”

“Sure?” Asami asked. “I could hel...”

Asami ducked out the door right before the cheap figurine Akihito grabbed and flung could hit him in the head. It shattered against the door, denting the wood.

“That’s going on your bill, Fucker!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to the recipient again for the long delay in this fic. High BP + pregnancy does not a writer make, for me anyways. I'm just glad I managed to even finish this. So, I hope others enjoy and I'm open to concrit. Thanks guys! :D

The next two days came and went by in a blur for Akihito. He spent a little less time at work, in the event Asami wanted a repeat, and he dreaded staying at home at the same time, afraid the man would show up at his front door while his kids were home.

He wouldn’t put it past the pervert.

It was currently Saturday morning and he and the kids would spend the day at home. It was early enough none of them had woken yet, so Akihito sat in the kitchen in his PJs nursing a cup of coffee and actively trying _not_ to think of Asami. He marvelled how the guy could come out of nowhere one day and mess his entire reasoning ability up like this. It’s almost like he couldn’t figure himself what to do with, or make of a man that could do that to him so willingly and take so freely.

As a matter of fact, his ass still felt sensitive from what happened Thursday morning. He wondered how he was able to look at that particular event without subjugation or a lot of fear, but with mostly confusion.

On one hand Asami forced him, but eventually it felt good, and underneath all that once he calmed down he started internalizing and compacting his feelings, developing in a corner of his brain empathy towards what Asami told him about basically missing him so much he was miserable enough to force him. 

In a way he almost could relate.

It sounded all kinds of fucked up when Akihito actually paid attention to what exactly he was thinking, but in some part of his thinking process it made some sense. Sort of.

Maybe he missed Asami too.

Maybe he’d developed some form of stockholm syndrome?

Maybe he’s screwed in the head...which might be the case since his first course of thought was _not_ to call the police. Sympathy for the devil...and all that.

The thing that Akihito’s head knew but his heart chose to ignore was that Asami was a total creep...and he totally missed it the first time he willingly decided to jump into figurative bed with the man (they used the couch and the floor to fuck, after all) because of physical attraction.

What the hell had he gotten himself into when he met that man?

“Daddy, we’re hungry...”

Akihito startled when Anna’s sleepy voice distracted him. He chided himself when he realized he allowed himself to focus on Asami when he should have made the kid’s breakfast already.

“God, sorry, Anna, Ryuuta, I’ll start right away,” Akihito fumbled apologetically.

“S’ok, Daddy,” Anna mumbled as she pulled Ryuuta into her arms, hugging him close as Akihito scrounged the fridge looking for breakfast items.

“Can I help?” Anna asked.

“Daddy, food...” Ryuuta chided sleepily. He was used to getting his food as soon as he was out of bed most times.

“Um, can you watch Ryuuta for me while I hurry and get it done with? You guys can watch cartoons for the time being,” Akihito asked the kids while he balanced eggs and sausages in his hands.

Both kids eyes lit up at the mention of cartoons. They ran immediately without answering, their enthusiasm speaking all for itself. Akihito chuckled before making them eggs in a basket with sausages and warm milk. They ate as they watched television, laughing and enjoying their time spent together before he gave Ryuuta a bath and then instructed Anna to do so. After their bath he took them back to the couch, allowing them the opportunity to watch more cartoons. He didn’t allow them to too much during the weekdays so they got a reprieve on Saturdays. Besides, the Saturday morning lineup had some of the nicer kids programs, he realized.

For the first few hours things were awesome. Super Sentai was on the for the past hour and just being able to relax with the kids and focus on them had momentarily cleared his mind of all his problems. As each of them burrowed into his side comfortably watching TV, he couldn’t stop the pride and love from overwhelming every part of him like a beacon.

They were everything.

Lunch time was fast approaching and Akihito left the kids to make grilled cheeses sandwiches in the kitchen. He was half way through the prep work when his phone rang. Without thought he grabbed it from his pocket and answered immediately without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“You’re quick to answer, that’s good.”

Akihito almost cut his finger with the knife he had slicing the bread when he realized who he was talking to. “Shit, how the hell did you get my number?” he asked irritated.

“If I tell you, I might have to kill you,” Asami chuckled, quoting lines from the 007 movie.

Akihito rolled his eyes before peering out at the kids still watching TV, then whispering harshly into the device. “I believe you, you asshole. How the hell did you get my number?”

“If you must know...” Asami drawled, “...The same way I found where you work.”

Akihito could see the logic in that. “So if I like change my phone number you won’t know it, right?”

“As long you use the name on your ID to get the new number, I’ll get it too.”

Akihito cursed under his breath. “What will it take for me to get rid of you?”

“A steam roller, a spatula and Fed-Ex,” Asami answered playfully.

Akihito hummed sagely. “Why the hell are you calling me, anyways?”

“How are the kids?”

The question threw Akihito for a bit, but he slowly went back to cutting bread and sandwiching it with cheese. “My kids are fine. Why do you care?”

Akihito could practically hear the shrug in Asami’s tone. “No special reason. Except, they're your kids so they must be special.”

Akihito wanted to bang his head against the counter. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Asami.”

“We’ll see,” Asami answered, cocksure. “Anyway, I met Anna once, really nice little girl.”

Akihito startled at that, curiosity piqued. “Really? When?” He lit the stove and started heating the frying pan.

Asami explained their impromptu encounter at the grocery store all those months ago.

“Wow, that was you? It never occurred to me, you know? Asami isn’t really a rare name.”

“I saw you leave, came out to find you but in a split second you were gone,” Asami finished.

Akihito nodded, grilling the first sandwich. “Lucky me, eh?”

Asami snorted. “Whatever. Anyway, I want to take you and the children out for ice cream tomorrow evening.”

Akihito spluttered, horrified. “The fuck! You crazy?” he asked in a whisper, making sure the kids didn’t hear him. “What makes you think I’d want you anywhere near my kids?!”

“Because we’re going to be in a relationship and they need to know their stepfather at the earliest possible time.”

Asami sounded offended at the question, the little cockroach. Akihito knuckled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, his other hand half tempted to throw the phone at the wall. “You know, I find it funny you can even say that after what you did to me.”

“I plead insanity and sexual frustration,” Asami answered.

Akihito blew out a cross between frustrated and angry breath. “Can you leave us alone, please?”

Asami’s “No,” was firm.

Akihito cut off the call and threw down his cell phone. There went his afternoon.

0o0~VF~0o0

“Daddy, did you know female fish lay eggs and male fish release sperm on them and that’s how they make babies?” Anna asked from her lying position on the living room floor, reading some kind of animal book.

It traumatized Akihito a little to hear his little girl utter the word sperm though. What the hell? “Yeah, I knew that,” he lied, trying to get the busy body baby to sit and focus on his own reading book from the couch, which was a major task in and of itself.

“Fishy!” Ryuuta clapped.

Akihito groaned. He let the baby go, watched him wriggle like a fish from his hold and looked on as he barreled into Anna, trying to grab her book. Anna neatly arranged herself into a sitting position, drew Ryuuta between her legs and held the book out, reading to him. He kept giggling and watching the page while she read.

Akihito smiled. He went into the bedroom and cleaned up scattered toys and books the kids left lying around, then he checked his wallet and started counting out the few coins he had on hand. Ice cream on Sundays was a family tradition of theirs, and it always made him feel lower than dirt when he couldn’t even afford to get them each a cone. He blew out a weary sigh and threw himself back on the bed, contemplating. He would feel so much better if he could financially provide for the kids how he really wanted to. Sometimes he felt like an epic failure to them both.

He looked at the single bed beside his, where Ryuuta slept while Anna slept with him on the bigger bed. They all slept on futons once, but the insects weren’t kind.

He couldn’t even get them their own rooms and their bedroom was already small and cramped. He just wanted better for their sake.

The doorbell rang then. Once, twice and Akihito shot out of bed to get it. “Coming!”

He taught his kids never to answer the door, no telling who, or what, was standing on the other side. He watched Anna look at him as he went to answer and he shot her a small smile. When he answered the door, the smile fell from his face. “Yoshiro-san...”

The man had a permanent scowl on his face as he stood there staring at Akihito, who stepped out and pulled the door closed behind him, because the landlord visiting meant nothing good would come of his visit.

“Takaba,” Yoshiro spat. “You only paid half the rent last month.”

It was hissed and Akihito held back a flinch. “Yeah, I’ll pay you as soon as possible.”

“Your next rent is due in the next two weeks. If I don’t get all my money by then you can start looking for another place to live.”

Akihito bit back a retort. There’s nowhere else he could go even if this landlord was a major asshole. He’d be paying more for the lowest dump. “I’ll try to have your money by then.”

Yashiro eyed him suspiciously. “Owe me again and I’ll kick you and those kids out of here.”

Akihito’s ire was close to erupting. He couldn’t understand why the man treated them like this. He clenched his hands at his sides and said through gritted teeth, “If she was here you would never do that.”

The man smiled, cold and calculated. “She’s not here, is she? And I’m not obligated to you or those brats because she was my niece. Get it?”

Yoshira eyed Akihito from head to toe with disdain before walking away, muttering about freeloaders and his money.

Akihito deflated as soon as the man rounded the corner. It’s not the first time Yashiro had threatened to kick him and the kids out of the apartment. As a matter of fact, he almost had a couple of times. It was the grace of Buddha and the kindness of Yuuki that saw him through sometimes. He’d never asked, but she’d always offered, sometimes forcing him to take her money because she knew his pride would see him on the streets before he begged.

Which was only partially true. A few times he had stooped low to make sure the kids were alright. But only himself, the other party and Buddha knew what he’d done, and he’d like to keep it that way.

Sighing, Akihito entered the apartment again, compartmentalizing his emotions while smiling brightly at the kids sitting on the floor. 

“You guys ok?” 

Anna looked up. “When are we going for ice cream, Daddy?”

Akihito’s step faltered and he chuckled nervously. “Um...I...”

“Ishe cream!” Ryuuta screamed giddily.

He wanted to explain suddenly to the kids for the first time that this sunday he wouldn’t be able to buy them both any ice cream, Anna at least would understand, but the words got stuck in his throat and then the doorbell rang again. 

“Sorry,” Akihito mumbled as he headed towards the front door, ready to tell Yashiro politely to fuck off in such a decent way the kids wouldn’t really understand, until he opened said door and his eyes widened at the man standing before him. “A-Asami?!”

Anna craned her neck at the name, a squeal passing her lips as she saw the man she’d never forget had been kind to her in the past. “Asami-san!”

Anna stood up and ran to Akihito’s side, looking up highly at the man at the door. Ryuuta dogged her steps like a faithful puppy, hanging on to Akihito’s pants legs tightly. The little boy looked confused between fearing the stranger and mimicking his big sister’s happiness.

“What are you doing here?” Akihito asked through gritted teeth, a fake smile planted on his lips.

“I told you I’d take the kids for ice cream, didn’t I?” Asami said, looking down at the two kids brightly.

Akihito was about to answer that no, he didn’t tell him that he could come when Anna jumped in, “Daddy was gonna take us for ice cream, Asami-san! Maybe you could come too?”

She was already happily bounding towards her jacket and Akihito didn’t have the heart to burst her bubble. But he kept side-eyeing Asami the entire time. “What if you suddenly decide to scar my kids for life with your behaviour?”

Now Asami was the one that looked miffed. “I have no intention of doing anything like that around your kids. What do I look like to you?”

“A perverted asshole,” Akihito muttered low enough under his breath for Asami to hear, but not the kids.

“Daddy, up.” Ryuuta was stretching his arms up for his father to acknowledge him.

Akihito scooped his son up in his arms, who rested his head on his shoulders while watching Asami uncertainly.

“Here you are, Daddy,” Anna said while she held out Ryuuta’s own jacket and shoes.

“Thanks,” Akihito muttered before getting his little boy into the items. Then he grabbed a one strap bag of essentials and they all seemed good to go.

“Are you all ready?” Asami asked after making sure they were all done.

“Yes.” Akihito sighed forlornly. He held the baby in one arm and Anna’s hand in the next while they walked down to the front entrance. Not bothering to pay any attention to Asami, Akihito turned down the sidewalk.

Asami pulled up short when he realized the others weren’t following him to his car. “I thought we would drive...”

Akihito stopped and turned to look at the man. “It’s an easy walk, no need for theatrics. Unless you didn’t want to get your shiny shoes stepped on?”

Asami met Akihito’s snarky raised eyebrow with a matching one of his own. “Bring it.”

0o0~VF~0o0

Ok, so at the park the ice cream carts were everywhere, and Asami got his shoes stepped on so often by bustling kids running and playing all over he decided to put it out of his head. They might be expensive shoes but he didn’t allow anything to ruin his time with Akihito and his kids. Besides, he surprised a few children when he took their accident in strides, keeping his face neutral and even offering to pay for a duplicate cone to replace the one dumped on the tip of his shoes by a thumb sucking four year old.

“We’re sorry, so very sorry,” the father apologised profusely and Akihito held up his hand in a placating gesture, trying to get the man to calm down. It was like these parents expecting him to back out a ruger and plug them and their kids full of holes for non-existent infractions.

“It’s alright, really,” Akihito smiled brightly at the man and Asami realized that was when said man seemed to calm down.

“His shoes won’t need to be replaced, will it?” the father asked hesitantly, his son standing a bit stiff beside him and Asami took in how Akihito diffused the situation with very little effort.

“No, the situation is under control. Please, he’ll even offer to pay for another cone for your son.”

Akihito held out his hand expectantly and without fuss, Asami gave him a few yen notes to give to the man.

“Haaa, thank you! Thank you kindly.” The man kept bowing deeply. Then, he gratefully took the offered money, grabbed his son’s hand and made a beeline for one of the ice cream carts. 

Asami watched the man go, then he looked at Akihito, who was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“You know, if you didn’t dress like yakuza ‘normal’ people wouldn’t be so afraid of you.”

Asami snorted. “Right. I think with my build, me in a tutu would scare them just as bad...or worse.”

Akihito laughed. A sweet little sound that drew Asami to the mega-watt smile on his young face. Then, Akihito turned to his two kids sitting in the grass finishing off their cone messily and shouted, “Hey, come get cleaned up you two!”

Asami noticed Ryuuta was trying to keep a mile wide gap between the both of them, though he always looked back at his father every couple of minutes while Asami got the equivalent of a two years old’s side-eye. And Anna followed because she was always there with her little brother, watching over him.

Their cones were almost finished and they stood from the grass and made their way over. Asami couldn’t help a small smile gracing his lips, they were beautiful children. Ryuuta’s hair was black but fluffy like his father’s and he had the shape of Akihito’s face and his nose. Anna was a beautiful, slender little girl with almost nothing in common with her brother except for their smile. That must have been their mother’s. 

Akihito reached for his bag with essentials and he pulled out baby wipes. With the practice ease of somebody used to it, Akihito wiped them down until they were almost sparkly, except for where their clothes had ice cream stains. Covertly Akihito changed Ryuuta out of his clothes since his mess was infinitely bigger, then he allowed them to run and play with other kids in the park.

“You’re really good with them,” Asami said softly.

Without taking his eyes off his kids, Akihito smiled. “I have to be.”

It was funny to Asami, how he could admit -to himself, mind you- that he was falling for Akihito all over again, in a different way. At first it was intense physical attraction and lust, but now it was like a beacon attraction to his personality and attitude. Especially in regards to his family. Asami didn’t have any practical knowledge of raising children, but he’d always known one day, if his life stopped being a hurricane, he would want at least one. And now seeing Akihito make it look so effortless served to renew his interest in the subject. The kids were messy, loud and a bit wild, but they were love and it showed in Akihito’s eyes and theirs. 

There was currently a gap Akihito kept between him and Asami on the bench about a few centimetres wide, like he was afraid to get close and Asami allowed it for the time being. He realized he came on way too strong the week before, but letting Akihito go was not an option and he’ll work to close the gap he’d created between them. Both physical and metaphorical. Even if Akihito fights the idea at first, he’ll just have to ~~force~~ convince him about the error of his decision. Like everything in his life, Asami always gets what he wants. Eventually.

But Akihito kept watching his kids as usual, and even though he wasn’t really paying much attention to Asami, Asami remembered how Akihito refused his money and paid for the kids’ ice cream himself. But he didn’t buy any for himself, and Asami highly doubted it was because he didn’t want any. He took a few licks from the baby’s cone after all before handing it back. Anna offered too but Akihito didn’t want to undermine her, so he told her he was fine. 

So, without preamble Asami stood and walked over to one of the carts, not breathing a word of his intention to Akihito because he knew he would vehemently refuse. No, he had to nudge and coax, not push or shove. So he got a small ice cream sundae with berries on top and split banana with sprinkles and syrup. He kept his face neutral while Akihito eyed him suspiciously walking over with the confection, bristling when he sat.

“Here.” Asami offered and Akihito turned surprised eyes on him. Asami’s lips twitched in faint amusement.

“What?” Akihito asked hesitantly, looking from the confection to Asami’s face.

“Nothing. A peace offering. Take it, please.”

Akihito bit his bottom lip hesitantly. “Where’s yours?”

“I don’t like anything sweet.”

Akihito’s eyebrows shot up at that, but then a look flickered across his eyes, like maybe he was wondering if it was a trick, or there was a metaphorical string attached, before he slowly took the sundae. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Asami smiled. Baby steps. He’ll crawl before he tries to walk.

0o0~VF~0o0

For the next few days Asami backed off, giving Akihito some space. As much as he’d prefer to have his hot young blond under him, he stood firm to his belief to go easy. Akihito was still skittish and wary and the kids, especially Ryuuta, could pick up on Akihito’s mood easily.

Asami kept a close eye on the family though, delegating Kirishima to the task as much as possible. There was very few others he trusted with his private matters. He knew about when Ryuuta ran, fell and scraped his knees, and when Anna had the flu and Akihito had to run to the pharmacy at night to get an extra bottle of Panadol syrup. 

Asami then decided to visit on the third day, bringing a stuffed toy for the sick little girl and her brother.

“Are you going to let me in?” Asami asked a tired looking Akihito, who greeted him at the door with a sigh.

“I’m kind of busy with my kids, can you go away until next Christmas?”

“Not when I come bearing gifts now.” Asami held up the bags he had in his hand.

“What is it?” Akihito asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously.

The question sort of ticked Asami off and he asked harsher than he intended, “They’re children, what would it be?”

Ryuuta started crying then and Akihito deflated before stepping aside so he could enter, all the fight leaving out of him. He made a beeline straight for the kitchen, then emerged with a bottle of formula, testing it on the inside of his wrist. He disappeared in the next second in the bedroom and Asami looked around the apartment. It was a mess, and understandably so since Asami doubted Akihito would have time to do much with two sick kids on his hands.He’d like to offer the services of a maid, but knew it would be a lost cause on Akihito. Without thought he took up a sock, a Ryuuta sized sneaker and then an Anna sized pair of gloves. Then, a book and dirty dishes with dried on baby food and soup on a mat on the floor. Before he realized it, the surfaces were free from litter and clutter but not dirt and stains. All the dishes were in the kitchen and the few item of clothes were in a corner of the couch waiting for the dirty clothes bin. There was no noise coming from the bedroom except the soft sounds of formula being consumed and Asami really didn’t want to interrupt the kids at all, especially if they were sleeping, so he left the stuffed toys on the couch and decided to wash the dishes. Putting on an apron over his suit, he grabbed wash gloves, soap and sponge and started cleaning the dirty utensils. It’s something he hadn’t done for himself in lots of years and he found he didn’t mind doing it in this small, cramped apartment one bit. He was halfway through the pile when a soft voice drifted from behind him.

“Sorry for the mess. I aaaah....” Akihito started apologetic, looking around the place while he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. The other held the empty formula bottle.

Asami turned to regard the younger man. “It’s fine, I understand.”

Akihito couldn’t explain the flutter in his stomach or the inexplicable increase of his heartbeat from the scene before him. He might have his doubts about the other man’s motives, but he admitted to himself that Asami looked good standing there in an apron and gloves like a good little housewife, so very far from what he’d imagine from a man of Asami’s stature. His imagination ran rampant with the implications.

“The kids are asleep?” Asami asked without turning around, voice gruff in the quiet space.

Akihito nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I gave Anna chicken soup and Children’s Panadol and Ryuuta conked out after being fed.”

After a moment Asami felt Akihito sidle up beside him and start to rinse the soapy plates. At least he wasn’t afraid to stand this close and he considered that a small victory on his road to redemption.

“Are you sure you want to stand this close?” Asami asked after the third time their hands touched whenever Akihito reached across him for something. He considered it a win when there was no response, but Akihito didn’t move away either.

Actions spoke louder than words anyways.

0o0~VF~0o0

“Asami-sama...” Kirishima greeted into the phone, voice a little breathless.

“What happened? Where is he?” Asami asked without thought, his hackles rising. Kirishima never made social calls, so something had to have happened.

“He’s at a bar a block from the hotel where he worked and after half an hour he’s already drunk,” Kirishima reported. “ _Really_ drunk.”

“Why?”

“He got laid off.”

Asami sighed. “Where are the kids?”

“Where he left them this morning, at the school and daycare.”

“I’ll take him home and clean him up. I know the teacher, tell him I’m Anna’s Godfather, get her and the baby and take them home,” Asami instructed, standing and grabbing his jacket to leave his office.

“Hai,” Kirishima acknowledged before hanging up.

Asami cursed under his breath.

.....

The bar was just like Asami expected. Overcrowded and way too small for his taste: the type of place that attracted people in Akihito’s current situation, drowning in sorrow and grief. Most patrons had their heads hung low or detached eyes staring at nothing or numb fingers wrapped around cool glasses of temporary oblivion. It was like a bubble created of the lowest human emotions, the type of bubble he didn’t like to tolerate in his own establishment.

Akihito was in a corner, sitting beside some other drunk guy eyeing him with interest, nursing a glass of hard liquor and Asami walked over, grabbed him by the arm and hauled him from his seat.

“H-hey!” Akihito hiccupped indignantly, staring up at him with cloudy hazel eyes.

“How many did you have to drink?” Asami asked tightly, fingers gripping harder when he realized the other drunk guy was eyeing him with a scowl.

Akihito chuckled then, holding up five fingers. “One beer and three shots of whiskey...Michael offered to pay for the last one.”

Akihito hiccupped again, head falling on Asami’s chest and Asami eyed the man more intensely than before, who started to look more uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

“Did he get it for you or did you go for it yourself?”

The man was sweating profusely now, looking around the place frantically.

“H-huh?”

Asami jerked the blond by his arm roughly. “Who got the last drink?”

Akihito smiled and he almost tripped while standing still. “Oh, he did.” And he pointed to the now nervous, and not half as drunk anymore, guy. Stupid.

Asami regarded the man with cold, dark eyes, his killer instincts rolling off him in waves.

The guy, Michael, scrambled from around the table and made a mad dash straight for the door. Asami watched him until his profile disappeared completely, then returned his focus to the blond hanging off his arm. 

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Asami said, adjusting the lightweight in his arms so he could help him out to his car.

“What home?” Akihito scoffed as he almost tripped again over his uncoordinated feet. “I don’t have a (hiccup) job anymore. The hotel is downsizing and guess who was the first set of people they got rid of?”

Asami didn’t answer. It was obvious Akihito was dejected, trying to numb some of the pain he was feeling at the moment.

“What about the rent? I have to find another job soon, which won’t be easy, you know?” 

Akihito kept rambling from the backseat of the car where Asami put him to sit.

“The kids have to eat (hiccup) and go to school too and stuff...(hiccup).”

“You can work for me,” Asami suggested, completely serious after sliding into the driver’s seat of the vehicle.

Akihito started laughing uncontrollably. Full out belly laughs that had him choking after a while. “The occupational haphazard would be too great. You’d probably force me to do something I wouldn’t want to do...like before.”

Asami watched through the rear-view mirror as Akihito promptly passed out in the back seat, sweat on his brows and his breathing a bit labored. Before he started the car he took out his phone and dialled Kirishima, who answered on the first ring.

“Do you have the children?”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

“Take them to my apartment, and get a hold of a Michael Watanabe from the Kobayashi office in Shinjuku. Teach him a lesson in keeping his hands off other people’s property,” Asami finished as he fired up the engine. Stupid of the guy to be wearing his work ID on his breast pocket when he was trying to pull one over on someone.

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

After disconnecting the call, Asami started the car and pulled out of the lot. He had his eyes on the road until a groan from the back seat drew his attention. Akihito was lying, curled on his side and he shifted before meeting his eyes for a brief second in the rear-view mirror.

“You know what’s insane?” Akihito asked, voice croaking from the burn of alcohol.

“What?”

“You’re actually a pretty good fuck,” Akihito sighed.

Asami smirked. “You don’t have to tell me that, Akihito.”

“And I want to sleep with you again, but...”

Asami waited on Akihito to continue. When he didn’t he prompted, “But?”

The blond snorted. “You’re an asshole...” But then his voice got solemn and his expression a little sad as he curled in on himself. “I miss her.”

Asami didn’t say anything, he knew what that was like. “Get some rest, you’ll be home soon.”

“M’kay,” Akihito mumbled before snuggling into the leather seat.

Asami headed home with his future lover in tow.

0o0~VF~0o0

Akihito normally liked drums: pounding beats and booming base. But the drum currently pounding inside his skull felt like it wanted to cause his head to explode and he wished he didn’t have to wake up in this condition. It was painful. Beams of light stabbed at his retina through closed eyelids and the world felt like it was tilting on its axis and he was freefalling.

It’s a bitch of a hangover, he’ll admit. After covering his eyes with a hand he forced them open, gave himself time to adjust before looking to see himself passed out in his apartment. But the setting was unfamiliar. He scrunched his eyes in a bid to see better when he realized he was seeing the top of a high-rise building through the bedroom window-with nice friggin lace curtains, and that said bedroom was not, in fact, his. The bed was soft and extremely comfortable, the room almost as big as his entire apartment and he flew up suddenly at the realization that he had no idea where he was or how he got here. But he fell back with a groan of pain, the vertigo from his hangover almost pitching him over and he held his head, trying to will the nausea and pain away. Then the memory of why he was hungover in the first place slowly crept up on him. It wasn’t a high paying job, but he enjoyed it and he knew how to make it work for him and his kids. Now he wondered how soon he could try to find a job again before he completely ran out of what little money he had.

“Shit,” he groaned with a hand over his eyes again while his head pounded something fierce.

“You’re awake.”

The voice startled Akihito, and on some level it didn’t. Sighing, he lowered his hand and squinted his eyes, trying to bring Asami more into focus. “This your place? Why am I here?”

There was a small tray with a glass of water and aspirins and...a cupcake, that Asami set on the table beside his bed before replying, “Yes and because I’m generous enough to watch over you when you're too drunk to walk straight.”

Akihito groaned, took a bite of the cupcake, that tasted so bland he might as well be eating sand, and took the aspirins with the water. He sat back and groaned, trying to will the nausea and pain away. Then a thought occurred to him, and he looked at Asami before asking in a panicked voice, “Where are my kids?”

Asami sat on the side of the bed and answered, “Asleep in the next room. Now relax and get some rest.”

“No, I wanna see ‘em,” Akihito grouched while he unsteadily shoved off the sheet Asami was trying to pull up around him.

“They’re fine,” Asami reiterated.

“I wanna see that for my self,” Akihito hissed.

Asami sighed before giving in. He wondered at the irony of the fact that Akihito couldn’t walk straight without his help. The guy should be in bed.

Akihito stood by the door and watched his kids sleep. They even had their own beds and Ryuuta’s diaper didn’t look full at all. His eyes narrowed and he asked dangerously without turning around to look at Asami. “Who changed him?”

“What?” Asami asked puzzled.

Akihito rounded on the man, suspicion in his eyes. “Do you allow strange people to touch my kids?”

Asami’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m the one who changed your son and your daughter is old enough to clean herself up. If you weren’t passed out drunk you would have been here to look after them yourself. But the way I see it you’re more in danger of strangers than they are.”

Akihito flinched at Asami’s words. It was true. He went out and got shit-faced without any thought for his kids at the time. Now he was up in arms after he put himself in a position where he couldn’t help them even if he wanted to. He wasn’t there for them. Asami was right to call him out on it. “I’m sorry, it’s just...”

Asami held the blond by the shoulders and steered him away from the kid’s room. “They’ll be fine. You’re all here now. Get your strength back and then we’ll figure something out later.”

Akihito was back in the room he was before, and he allowed Asami to put him in bed while he talked. “We?”

“If you want you and the kids can stay here...”

“No.” Akihito shot up to a sitting position, shaking his head softly in denial. He winced when the movement caused pain to flare inside his head and behind his eyes. “I won’t take advantage of your hospitality....”

Asami cupped Akihito’s cheek softly, smiling reassuringly when the blond jumped before looking at him with wide eyes.

“Stay, I want you to,” Asami pressed, his tone of voice making it clear it’s what he wanted. “Besides, until you get a job your apartment isn’t a good place to be right now.”

Akihito didn’t feel right about it but he nodded, he had to think about the kids, not just himself. Yashiro-san would put all three of them out on their asses if Akihito was a day late with the rent, which would be due in a couple of days.

“Hey, I won’t be here more than a week, ok? I’ll get a job by then and we’ll move back into our apartment,” Akihito said while Asami pulled the sheets up over him again.

Asami didn’t answer and Akihito wasn’t sure what to make of the expression on the man’s face.

..........

A week turned into two, two into three and by then it was like Akihito and the kids had lived with Asami all their lives. They’d managed to fall into routines, especially where the kids were concerned. Anna had taken to Asami while Ryuuta mostly stuck with Akihito in the beginning. Within a month, they were mostly comfortable in each other’s spaces and even though Akihito still had his reservations, he didn’t allow it to hinder the children’s experience in their new environment.

Asami was trying his best and Akihito noticed, even though he had never said anything about it.

The kids especially loved Asami’s home. There was so much room to run and play and so much things to do. Akihito didn’t realize a play room had appeared out of nowhere three weeks in and the kids were so excited about it they became play room junkies. They wanted to live in that room with no contact from the outside world. So Akihito had to set some ground rules. He rounded the kids up, and Asami; the kids had a cut off point for play and Asami had a cut off point for spoiling his children. The man was like a kid himself sometimes and it tugged at Akihito’s heartstrings, chipping peice by peice at the wall he’d built up around himself.

Asami made the kids happy, and no amount reservations could move past that fact in Akihito’s mind. 

As for sleeping arrangements, Akihito slept in the kid’s room. He wasn’t ready to deviate from what he was used to yet, partly, and maybe he was afraid if the kids didn’t protect him he would fall under Asami’s spell much faster. He didn’t want to, but he felt he would because all his thoughts and feelings have been twisting up as of late. He couldn’t stick to one emotion where Asami was concerned and it kind of scared him. What if something happened in the future and they had to leave? What if all of this was a dream? What if all this was in his head?

What if? What if? What if...?

..........

“Hey, wake up.”

Akihito groaned. He was having a very nice dream about Asami wearing an apron and cooking him dinner in heels. That day Asami wore an apron in his apartment kitchen has been drudging up all sorts of domestic images in his subconscious.

“Hey, the kids will be ready for school shortly.”

Akihito yawned tiredly. He slept on a third bed in the children’s room. The room itself looked liked it could hold up to six with a little space still left. He looked over to the other beds to see them empty.

“You got them ready already?” Akihito asked tiredly. He instead on being the one to look after his kids sometimes and it left him feeling wiped out.

“Yes, they’re in the kitchen eating breakfast. You can have yours as soon as you wash up.”

Akihito smiled up at Asami. “Hey, thanks.” Akihito was a little afraid of where this was going. Over time Asami had become like a dutiful husband or something, taking over looking after the kids sometimes when he wasn’t working and making sure all of them were ok. It’s not like Akihito didn’t appreciate it, but he was afraid to hope.

Asami nodded before standing. There was an awkward silence for a moment, the air loaded with unsaid things and Akihito threw the sheets off and went straight for the bathroom. He didn’t realize how much his heart was fluttering until he closed the door and exhaled. Sometimes the need in Asami’s eyes was obvious. Too obvious and he was torn between doing something about it and leaving it alone. He couldn’t afford to fall at all. What if Asami decided one day that him or his kids were a burden or something?

What if the novelty eventually wore off?

..........

“Uncle Asami, uncle Asami, I want to watch Peter Pan again!” Anna shouted while they came through the front door.

Asami had a grocery bag in one hand and Ryuuta’s hand in the other. Anna had opened the door and started talking about her favorite disney movie.

“‘Eter Pan,” Ryuuta seconded with a giggle. As soon as the lights were on Ryuuta made a beeline for the remote while Anna rummaged through the DVD cases stacked in the CD holder beside the flat screen TV.

Asami left them to it. They knew what they were doing. He trusted these kids with his TV more than he trusted some of his men with their own equipment.

But the light in the apartment was off. It niggled at Asami. “Akihito?!”

No answer.

“Daddy?!” Anna echoed distractedly, her eyes still glued to the stacks of DVDs in her lap.

“Daddy!” Ryuuta followed, pointing the remote at the TV and jabbing the buttons hard enough to break them with his little fingers. Asami didn’t mind, it was easily replaceable.

Asami set the bags down in the kitchen, checked the kid’s bedroom where Akihito slept. It was empty. It’s now obvious nobody’s home, which had never happened before at this time of the evening. When Asami offered to drive the kids to the grocery store himself, he was expecting Akihito to be waiting home for them like always. There was no note or indication to say where he had gone or when he’ll be back. This was something new and Asami didn’t like it. He took out his cell phone and called Akihito’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

Asami slammed the phone down on the counter after. It must have been his anxiety level, because a moment later Anna spoke softly behind him. “Uncle Asami, where’s my daddy?”

Asami schooled his face into a neutral expression, turned around and then faced Anna. The little girl looked a little worried and the last thing Asami wanted was any of the kids panicking. “He went out on an errand, said he’ll be back soon. Did you find that movie?”

Anna nodded.

Asami walked over and squeezed her left shoulder reassuringly. “Go put it on, I’ll make you and your brother sandwiches and popcorn. Ok?”

Anna smiled before running off to the living room. As soon as she was out of earshot Asami dialled Kirishima’s number, instructing tersely, “Find Akihito as soon as possible and drag him back here if you have to.”

With that he ended the call, made popcorn and sandwiches and between the slivers of worry for Akihito’s whereabouts, decided that Peter Pan wasn’t a bad movie after all, after watching it together with the children.

.............

The credits were rolling on the screen. Ryuuta was strewn across Asami’s lap, fast asleep and Anna was the same, curled under Asami’s other arm. Asami was lightly running his fingers through the baby’s hair and he could hardly find words to express how he felt at the moment. It was a feeling he hadn’t realized he was craving until the three moved in with him and he wanted it to last. He didn’t want just Akihito, but the entire package and he’ll do anything to hold on to it.

Just then the door opened and Asami quietly maneuvered from under the children, gently propping their heads under cushions and leaving them to sleep on the couch while Akihito silently walked over, biting his lip with a worried expression on his face. He looked at the kids and some of the tension left his face, but Asami’s ire was building and by the time he was free from the small limbs, he grabbed Akihito’s arm and squeezed before pulling him to the his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

“Where the hell were you? We came home and you were just _gone_.”

Akihito looked self conscious before he turned his back on Asami, false bravado permeating his entire decorum before he answered. “I went to check out an apartment.”

Asami let the words sink in, not fully understanding. “For?”

Akihito turned around, but he looked everywhere but in Asami’s eyes. He lowered his voice as he said, “For me and the kids.”

Asami felt fear and anger stirring in his belly hotly. “You don’t need an apartment, you’re happy right here.”

Akihito’s eyes snapped to his then, slitting in aggravation while the tension escalated. “How do you know that? That I’m happy? You don’t know anything about what I’m feeling right now.”

Asami took a step closer, needing to understand what was going through Akihito’s head. He had no intention of letting any of them go, but he wasn’t willing to force Akihito to stay either. “Then tell me what you’re feeling. Tell me what I did or didn’t do to make you want to leave.”

Akihito deflated at that, hunching into himself before he stammered out, “You...you haven’t. ...But you will.”

Asami picked up on Akihito’s insecurities then. Before he could refute it Akihito continued solemnly. “I like it here. The kids love it but...but what if you change your mind about us one day? What if I allow myself to feel truly comfortable and you just decide...”

Akihito had started to tremble and Asami walked over, pulling him into his arms and holding him close, not wanting to let go. The blond shuddered before hesitantly bringing his hands up to push back or reciprocate, Asami wasn’t sure. Until he realized Akihito was holding on just as tightly as he was with his face buried in his shirt.

“You have everything you could ever want, what could me and my kids ever offer you?” Akihito asked muffled into his chest and Asami placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

“You’ll be surprised,” the older man answered. “But let me worry about what I want. I’ll tell you right now that all I need is the three of you here with me. And I’ll always need you, promise.”

Akihito looked up in his eyes and Asami could see they were glossy with unshed tears. He ran a thumb softly over Akihito’s cheek.

“A promise is a comfort to a fool,” Akihito answered, holding on tighter.

Asami brought his head down until his lips were a breath away from Akihito’s. “Then just trust me, alright?”

Akihito still looked a little doubtful and Asami decided to kiss that look off his face. It was breathtaking and passionate how their lips came together in an explosion of feelings and taste, the perfect blend. 

Hungry for the blond like a starving man, Asami held his face both with both hands and deepened the kiss while he grinded against him, trying to get friction for the too hard hard-on trapped in his pants. He almost couldn’t control himself with the blatant need he had for Akihito. He’s wanted to touch him like this since a long time now.

Akihito whimpered as Asami pressed into him, kissing him hard enough to leave him breathless. It was good, but he felt claustrophobic by Asami’s body and presence. He needed to breath, to be able to move and not like he was being forced again. So, with all the strentgh he could muster Akihito shoved back, breaking the kiss and trying to stumble out of Asami’s hold when he could take in a few deep breaths.

“Stop. I don’t...”

Asami understood then, that he was coming on way too strong for Akihito. It probably reminded the blond of the time in the hotel room and to be honest, he didn’t want that. 

“Hey, wait...” Asami intoned while he grabbed one of Akihito’s arms to stop him from fleeing. Akihito turned to look at him then and he hugged him close again. “You don’t have to run, we’ll do this at your pace, and only what you want to do. How does that sound?”

Akihito bit his bottom lip between his teeth in worry. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hard, but that he just felt confused and a little afraid. He still remembered Asami not taking no for an answer and how it clouded his judgment when it came to his need for the man. But if he had complete control then maybe? He pulled back and looked Asami in the eyes. “You’ll give me total control?”

Asami nodded. “Whatever you want to do.”

Akihito contemplated it. He was hard and so was Asami. If he got total control he wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. He pulled forward and kissed Asami chastely on the lips before pulling back. He expected some form of protest from the older man, but Asami only stood there patiently, waiting on him to continue.

Akihito felt a wave of insecurity flare once again before he asked, “Are you sure you want me to steer this ship?”

“Absolutely,” Asami answered confidently, no waiver or doubt in his voice.

Akihito nodded. “Ok. Kiss me.”

Asami took a step forward before he softly slid his tongue into Akihito’s mouth, tasting and licking and nibbling. He could kiss Akihito all night, the guy was like a drug.

Akihito enjoyed the slow, unhurried pace and taste, wrapping his hands around Asami’s shoulders while the man held his hips lightly. After a moment he pulled back and looked into those golden eyes, the heat smoldering them to a dark amber. He was only slightly unsure about the request he was about to make, but Asami had said he would call the shots. “I want you to take me over to your bed and worship my body with your tongue.”

“Gladly.” Asami lifted Akihito off his feet, bridal style, before he sat him on the edge of the bed and slowly started removing his clothes. Asami knelt before Akihito, settling between his parted legs and while removing Akihito’s shirt, he ran his tongue across Akihito’s shoulder while the fabric slipped off the smooth skin. His tongue travelled back up to his neck then down to his chest, circling one nipple and then the other. Akihito moaned and it shot straight to Asami’s dick, but he didn’t do more than use his tongue; it was what he was instructed. Then his tongue travelled down the taut abs before circling Akihito’s belly button, for which the blond started shivering. Asami looked up into his come-hither face as those lustful eyes watched him. He tugged at the waist of Akihito’s pants before mouthing at the soft downy hair at the top of his pelvis. His sucked a bruise into the curve of his pelvis and leg while he slowly drew the fabric down Akihito’s leg.

Akihito fell back on the bed with a moan, the sensations rippling through his body like fire. Asami’s tongue was eliciting feelings he didn’t even remember he could feel, feelings of intense need and insane want. “Oh God,” he moaned when Asami started tonguing and sucking at the area around his cock, putting his mouth on everything but where Akihito needed it the most. His cock spasmed and spiked like a compass seeking Asami’s hot wet, mouth, so close he could feel the man’s breath on his heated length. But Asami’s tongue ran up and down his legs as the man slowly divested him of his pants. Down to his ankles Asami’s tongue ran, before he held both feet in his hands and gave each sole of his foot a soft kiss in appreciation.

“I’ll worship every part of you, down to the soles of your feet,” Asami husked out before coming back up to devour those kiss swollen lips.

Akihito had lost his inhibition at this point and he held on to Asami so tight while they kissed it was like he never wanted it to end. Who knew Asami could make it feel so damn good. It should be a sin. He started reaching for his neglected cock but Asami smacked his hand away, took and it gave it a firm squeeze, for which he groaned out deep and guttural into their kiss, then Asami broke said kiss before dipping his head and taking him fully into his mouth.

Asami could see it all, how his first suction had Akihito falling back on the bed, boneless, while his mouth parted into a wide ‘O’ of barely restrained sexual fulfillment.

“Oh FUCK!” Akihito cried out and Asami shot up, resting a hand on Akihito’s chest because he didn’t want to cover his mouth with his hand, it was a kind of restraint he didn’t want to repeat.

Akihito looked down at Asami with wide, worried eyes before glancing at the closed door, then back at the man. He covered his mouth with both hands, realizing what he’d done.

“Shhh, you don’t want to wake the kids now, do you?” Asami hissed.

“No, sorry,” Akihito muttered. If the kids woke on their own he wouldn’t have a problem, but right now he wanted Asami, he didn’t want the man to stop at all so he decided he’d make a more concerted effort to be quiet. Asami went back down on him and Akihito watched, the way those lips stretched around his cock and the way Asami snuggled between his legs comfortably like he belonged there.

Asami’s main focus was on pleasuring Akihito, showing him he wanted him with a lot more than words. He started to play with Akihito’s very erect nipples and Asami felt a very strong shudder under him before Akihito covered his mouth with both hands to stifle his voice. It was obvious Akihito was close to ejaculation with how he squirmed and writhed and thrusted fervently into his mouth. When the blond tensed under him before releasing in his mouth, he swallowed every drop, milking Akihito of his essence. When he sat up and looked at Akihito, he was a boneless mess spread eagle on his bed, breathing hard.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” Asami asked while he ran his fingers over Akihito’s chest, loving the way he shuddered under his fingers.

Akihito looked at him, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah.”

They kissed passionately before making long, drawn out love --to Akihito’s specifications-- and Asami knew that the most major hurdle in getting Akihito and his kids to be his has been successfully crossed.

/End


End file.
